


Uncharted Territory

by sasa_lilly



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Banter, Communication, Confessions, Established Relationship, First Time, Fluff, Loss of Virginity, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-25
Updated: 2015-11-25
Packaged: 2018-05-03 06:35:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5280404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sasa_lilly/pseuds/sasa_lilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Are you a virgin?"</p><p>"....I guess," Yosuke said finally. Souji shrugged, and leaned in to press a gentle kiss to his lips. "I don't care," he admitted. "I am too." If this had been a comedy show, this would've been the part where you hear the record scratch to a halt and the studio audience laughs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Uncharted Territory

**Author's Note:**

> for my girl Sidney  
> also ive been writing this for hours i wanna die  
> tjeres probably some grammar mistakes in here but no one will care so, So

If you had told Yosuke, before the Personas and before the murders and hell, before he even moved from the city, that he'd ever be even _remotely_ interested in another man, he probably would've been extremely irritated with the idea, maybe would've even thrown a few punches over it. Yosuke had only ever had eyes for girls, and he still did - what was better than soft skin, long silky hair, and pretty lips? But somehow, someway, he had found something better than that...

Admittedly, Souji was none of those things: he didn't have soft skin, long silky hair, he didn't have pretty lips (okay, that was arguable, but Yosuke would never admit it), and he _certainly_ wasn't a girl. His hair was short, and while it wasn't silky, it wasn't rough either, and his lips were constantly bordering on chapped, and no matter how much Yosuke urged him to regularly apply chapstick, it seemed like Souji never remembered. Souji was quiet, but quirky; he was gentle with Yosuke, but could be brutally honest when it was needed. He was the best friend that Yosuke had ever had. Maybe that's why it had been so easy to fall love with him.

...Okay, maybe fall _in_ love was too strong, but he certainly did love Souji. But that was weird, right? It was weird. He didn't wanna lose his best bro, so he squashed down his feeling into a small box, pretended they didn't exist. Any warmth he got when Souji called him by his name was mere coincendence; the fluttering in his stomach was just indigestion. That's what he told himself, and that's what he miserably clung to until one day, Souji said, very casually, "I like you, Yosuke." Those 4 words upset the small box that Yosuke had squished all his emotions into, and they came spilling out. He even cried a little, and Souji held him when he did, saying nothing but understanding all the same.

Yosuke had never had sex before. Sure, he did brag and boast that he had had sex (what guy hasn't lied about that?), but truth was, he hadn't even seen another person _naked_ before. There was no shame in that, but he worried, because Souji had had tons of girlfriends, it seemed like, and he was probably a master at sex. That's why Yosuke never let their fooling around go too far, because he was afraid not being good enough, and maybe Souji would leave him for some hot girl. This is what he was worrying about on the night they had first decided to go all the way.

"What are you thinking about?" Although there was no one else in the house (Nanako was at a friend's house, Dojima wouldn't be back til late), Souji still kept his voice hushed. They were laying in the futon in Souji's room, side by side, facing each other. They had yet to strip, and were mostly just fumbling and groping their way through familiar territory before entering uncharted land.

"...Have you ever been with a girl, partner?"

Souji arched his eyebrows. "I've had a few girlfriends, if that's what you're asking."

"Ugh! No man, I mean like.... _been_ with a girl?" Souji squinted at him, working out his words. Souji could be so slow at times, but that was fine, Yosuke didn't mind. "I've fooled around with girls--" Souji started, but Yosuke cut him off.

"Have you ever had full-on, raunchy sex with a girl?!" Souji paused in the petting of Yosuke's chest, surprise etched into his face. "Why are you thinking about that now?" he asked, obviously bewildered. "I just....I don't wanna disappoint you," Yosuke muttered.

"Are you a virgin?"

"....I guess," Yosuke said finally. Souji shrugged, and leaned in to press a gentle kiss to his lips. "I don't care," he admitted. "I am too." If this had been a comedy show, this would've been the part where you hear the record scratch to a halt and the studio audience laughs. Yosuke jerked into a sitting position. _"What?"_ he demanded in shock.

Souji blinked. "Is that surprising?"

"Duh, man! If I had those girlfriends, I would've got it in the first chance I got!"

Souji shrugged. "Like I said, we fooled around and stuff, but I always stopped before it went that far."

"Why?"

"Maybe I was waiting for the right one," Souji said cheekily, smirking. Yosuke laughed right into his face. "Dude, don't say that kinda stuff! That's lame!" he insisted, trying to muffle his laughter. Souji was laughing too, and he gestured for Yosuke to lay back down so they could continue. Yosuke threw himself against Souji, and pressed their lips together, letting a hand creep under Souji's shirt.

Souji was so warm. He was incredibly warm. He was extremely warm. Yosuke pressed a hand against his chest, relishing the way that Souji's heart thump-thump-thumped beneath his palm. So was he nervous too? God, Yosuke hoped so. 

"Maybe we should get undressed," Souji murmured, and Yosuke stammered out something like an affirmative reply. The boys stripped quickly, and quickly scanned over each other's bodies. Yosuke peeked at Souji's face; Souji looked absolutely mortified, face red. "Partner?" Yosuke asked. "We can, uh, stop if you want to-"

"No," Souji said too quickly, then settled. "I...uh...you look good, is all. It got me..." And he gestured to his lap, where he was standing at attention. It was for Yosuke difficult to comprehend that someone like himself could make Souji pop a boner, and he fidgeted awkwardly. "Oh," is all he could think to say, laughing nervously. 

"Can I touch you?" Souji suddenly asked, sheepishly, gingerly. Yosuke looked at his own dick, which wasn't even at half mast yet. Maybe Souji felt embarrassed being the only hard one here? Yosuke nodded shortly. "Lie back?" Souji suggested, and Yosuke complied. Souji moved so that he was sitting in-between Yosuke's legs and gently, ever so gently, grabbed at his dick, giving it a light squeeze. Yosuke gasped, jumping in reflex at the small shock of pleasure that shot up his spine.

"Okay?" asked Souji, and Yosuke nodded. "Yeah, it's just...weird being touched by someone else. It's weird," he responded, and Souji chuckled. "I get it," Souji said. "I felt like that the first few times. It's a really good feeling." And he ran his hand up the side of Yosuke's dick, more experimental than anything, and pulled back the foreskin.

"Are you getting me off, or are you trying to dissect me?" ribbed Yosuke. Souji shrugged. "Maybe a little of both," he said nonchalantly, and continued messing with his foreskin, mostly just to bug Yosuke. It was working. "Come on!" Yosuke complained, prompting a giggle out of Souji.

"You're so cute, Yosuke," he said.

"'Cute?' Am I one of your girlfriends now?"

"You can be, if you want to. I can call you Yo-chan, and you can be Nanako's big sis."

The corner of Yosuke's mouth quirked down. "Dude, that's not funny." Souji laughed again, a snort this time. "I'm joking!" he swore between giggles, and Yosuke rolled his eyes. "Man, you got problems," he muttered. Despite Souji's strange antics, he had gotten somewhere close to being half-hard, and Souji offered to blow him. Yosuke rejected the offer, only because he didn't wanna end this before it had even gotten started. Souji backed away, and after rifling through some drawers, pulled out an unmarked bottle before coming back over to Yosuke.

"Dude, where'd you get that?" Yosuke asked. 

"There's this new thing they have, Yosuke; they're called stores and I think you would really like--" Souji started, cutting himself off with a snicker when Yosuke swatted at him. "I know what a store is, you ass!" Yosuke grumbled. "I mean, how did you buy that without your uncle going apeshit?!" The smallest bit of gossip traveled fast in Inaba, and if the detective's nephew had been seen going into some seedy shop to buy lube, Dojima would've been on his ass immediately.

Souji smirked playfully. "I have my ways," he said mysteriously.

There was a beat.

"Kou?" Yosuke asked.

"Kou," Souji responded with a nod. He popped the cap, and clear gel splurted into his palm. He dragged his fingers through the goop, making a fine coat of lube on his first two fingers. He made a scissoring motion at Yosuke with his fingers. "Open up!" he said in a sing-song voice, and rolling his eyes, Yosuke spread his legs. He wasn't surd how he felt about having anything in his ass, but he knew if it wasn't good, Souji wouldn't make him do it again. That's what was so great about Souji: he was such an understanding, accomodating guy.

As Souji pushed one finger into him, he muttered something Yosuke didn't almost quite catch: "If I get shit on my fingers, I'm kicking you out."

"You're the one who's putting your finger in my ass!" Yosuke exclaimed. Souji just looked at him thoughtfully. "...If I get shit on my fingers, I'm making you eat it," he said blankly, and Yosuke wretched. "Don't even joke about that!" he whined, and Souji laughed. His boyfriend was a demon in disguise, he had to be. 

The feeling of having a finger in him was foreign, but it wasn't entirely unpleasant. It was a pretty medthodical process, after all. He could feel Souji's finger moving around inside him experimentally, and then there was a second finger nudging inside of him, and the feeling became even more strange.

"Does it feel good?"

"...It doesn't feel bad?" Yosuke said breathily, now that the feeling was starting to hit him. It wasn't enough to make him come, but it felt pretty okay. You wouldn't think that this would feel good, but if you took into consideration all the nerve endings and stuff that are down there.... Souji continued to finger him, curling and twisting his fingers, going from shallow to deep to shallow again, watching Yosuke's various reactions as he did. The sensation had really started to hit him now, and he was moaning softly every once in awhile.

"Still feel 'not bad'?" Souji asked.

"Shut up," Yosuke muttered. Souji pulled his fingers out, and Yosuke's body reflexively clenched around the now-strange emptiness. It felt weird, but the vague impression of pleasure lingered; Yosuke shut his eyes and basked in the sensation. Meanwhile, he could hear Souji fumbling around the room for something, cursing when he tripped. Yosuke peeked with one eye; Souji had his back to him, fumbling with something.

"Everything okay, partner?" he asked. Souji let out an annoyed sound. "This condom..." he muttered. "Maybe you got the wrong size?" Yosuke suggested. Then he added: "It doesn't really matter, dude. I can't get pregnant."

"It's just the cleanliness factor. I don't wanna get an infection because of your ass."

"Hey!" Yosuke cried out. "My ass isn't dirty." Souji spun to face him, hand on his hip. "Of course not, you have the cleanest ass in all of Japan," he deadpanned, then shook a condom at Yosuke. "Help me get this on."

"I'll try..." Yosuke muttered. The two boys spent some minutes trying to put the condom on properly, turning it this and that and looking at the directions of the back of the packet, and even googling it for god's sake. All in all, it took about 10 minutes, but it felt like hours. Somehow though, they had gotten the flimsy latex over Souji's dick successfully. They high-fived over it.

Now that it was down to the moment, Yosuke was struck with a sense of terror, because Souji was so important and this was so important to be doing this with him. It was all very overwhelming, and Yosuke let out a shaky breath. Souji gave him a funny look.

"Sorry, partner. I'm kinda nervous," he admitted.

"Don't worry, I'm nervous too." And Souji leaned down to give him a kiss, quick and fast but warm and loving too. "You ready?" he asked Yosuke, and Yosuke nodded. Souji lifted up Yosuke's hips and set him down close to his lap, so that Souji was close enough to get into him, but he wasn't putting Yosuke into any uncomfortable positions. Yosuke tried to keep relaxed as Souji pushed the head of his dick into him, but it stung, and he told him so. Souji nodded, and pulled back, pouring more lube into his hand and coating his dick with it to the point where it was almost dripping with the gel.

 _Round 2,_ Yosuke thought, and Souji pressed in again. It didn't hurt any less, but it was an easier transition, and Souji slid in with something like ease. He paused about 1/3 of the way in, and Yosuke vaguely admired the way that Souji looked like he was coming undone. His face was flushed, eyebrows knitted together, his eyes half-lidded and breathy pants coming from his mouth.

"Still feel 'not bad'?" Yosuke teased. Souji let out a huff of laughter. "Shut up," he said, pressing forward again. Yosuke winced and clenched down. "Alright, not too deep," he insisted, and Souji pulled back some, breathing hard as he did.

"You feel good, Yosuke. Really warm," he murmured, and Yosuke flushed. "Don't say stuff like that, it's embarrassing," he replied. Souji didn't answer, and began thrusting shallowly, setting a messy rhythm as he did. The soreness didn't leave Yosuke completely, but he got used to it, and sharp spikes of pleasure shot through his lower stomach. "Partner," he whimpered out, unsure of what else to say. Souji stroked at his hips as he continued thrusting. "I know," is all he said, he leaned down to kiss Yosuke again, and Yosuke reciprocated feverishly, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend's neck.

Suddenly, Yosuke thought back to the first time he met Souji. He had thought him interesting, not only because they shared similar roots, but because he was so different too. Souji was probably the best addition this hick town would ever have, and he was his. He made an attempt to rock back against Souji, groaning when he felt Souji's dick go deeper inside of him as a result. It was a weird feeling, like his insides were being pushed around, but not entirely unpleasant. He felt full. Full of Souji, he thought, and at any other time it would've been a completely weird thing to even consider, but right now it was completely normal. He wanted to be this close to Souji forever.

"Yosuke, I'm close," warned Souji from above him, and his thrusting had become more erratic and rushed. Yosuke nodded affirmative, and began working his own dick at the image of Souji plowing into hin, redfaced and sweaty and hot. He looked so good like this, and Yosuke told him.

"Are you saying I don't look good all the time?" he joked, and Yosuke flicked his forehead. "Don't be a dumbass," he whispered. "I've always thought you looked good."

A surprised expression passed over Souji's face before twisting in pleasure, and he gasped, thrusting in deeper than he had before. Yosuke gasped in shock, back arching off the futon. "Souji!" he gasped, grabbing at his boyfriend's locked arm, but Souji was somewhere else, some orgasm-induced fantasy, somewhere where he couldn't hear Yosuke's voice. Yosuke moaned, squirming at ths feeling of uncomfortably full feeling of Souji being entirely in him; it was so weird and so good at the same time and his hips jerked as he came, Yosuke crying out as he finished all over his hand and stomach.

A few minutes passed before Yosuke was able to open his eyes again. A pleasant orgasmic haze buzzed behind his eyes, and a dull ache hummed in his lower body. Beside him, Souji was watching him anxiously. "Are you okay?" he asked, worry tinging his voice. Yosuke's eyes slid shut again, and he nodded. "Yeah, I'm just..tired," he managed.

"Sorry, I went too far, didn't I?" Souji asked. God, why did he sound like a hurt puppy? Yosuke peeked at him through an eye. "Nah, you're good," he said after a beat. "That was good. That was fun, I liked it." Souji sighed with relief, and he lay down next to Yosuke's limp form, pressing a kiss to the side of his neck. Some comfortably quiet moments passed, then Souji spoke:

"Do you regret it?"

Yosuke furrowed his brow. "Do you?" he asked.

Souji shook his head.

"Good, neither do I."

Yosuke bit at his lip, whispered very quietly, "I love you, Souji." Souji's ensuing silence almost killed him, and he thought about dying right then and there. "I love you too, Yosuke," he replied, and kissed him again. If Yosuke hadn't been so tired, he might've wept tears of joy.

Exhaustion settled into their bones, weighing them down into black inkiness of sleep. Just before Yosuke loft consciousness, something occured to him. He frowned, and nudged Souji, who grumbled incoherently. "What are you gonna do about the sex stains on your futon, man?"

Souji's eyes flew open. 

_"Shit."_


End file.
